Would You Rather
by Arkadian Toad
Summary: Spencer learns that playing games with Socko can be more fun than he thought. Slash, Spencer/Socko.


A/N: There really needs to be more Socko/Spencer fics out there! I guess it's probably hard since no one has seen Socko yet, but…

I hope you enjoy this anyways, guys!

P.S. I just really wanted to make Socko a fan of anime. If he appears OOC, ignore it. Like I said, he hasn't really appeared in the show yet, so how could he be OOC?

Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: Socko/Spencer  
Warning: Slash, but nothing too bad!  
Plot: Spencer learns that playing games with Socko can be more fun than he thought.  
Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the animes mentioned.

Would You Rather

Spencer studied the flickering television screen carefully. _Naruto_ had been playing non-stop since he arrived at Socko's apartment, but Spencer wasn't really paying attention. He wasn't a fan of anime, but his best friend seemed to be addicted to it.

"Can't we play a game or something?" He groaned, picking some lint off the multi-colored sock he had borrowed from Socko.

"No, no!" His friend replied eagerly. "This is the best part!"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Isn't this show for, like, adolescent girls or something? And how many times have you seen this episode?"

Socko turned from the screen for a brief second to glare at Spencer. Spencer glared back. After a while of their stare down contest, though, Socko sighed and turned off the screen.

"Fine. What do you want to do?"

"Truth or Dare?"

Socko scoffed. "And you accuse me of liking things for adolescent girls. What about 'Would you Rather'?"

Spencer shrugged. "Sounds good to me. I'll go first." He paused to think about it for a while. "Would you rather… wrestle with King Kong or The Hulk?"

"Hulk the wrestler or Hulk the big green thing?"

"Uh… the green one I guess."

Socko's eyes widened. "The Hulk. That monkey freaks me out! Anyways, it's my turn. Would you rather throw yourself off a building or push your sister into a lake?"

"Is the lake cold?"

"Yeah."

"Push my sister in. She knows how to swim."

Socko laughed at that one, and Spencer smiled too. He loved to make people laugh in general, but it always seemed like some big reward when Socko laughed at one of his jokes.

"O-Okay," Socko said, catching his breath. "You're turn."

"Would you rather never eat chocolate again or never watch anime again?"

Spencer could almost see the internal battle going on in his friend's eyes. He smiled smugly to himself.

"Okay, I'd give up anime. Chocolate is just too good! But my turn!" Socko bounced around on the couch, and Spencer laughed at his friend's show of hyper-ness. "Would you rather kiss Sasuke or Sakura?"

Spencer wrinkled his nose. "I don't know who those people are!"

He neatly dodged the pillow thrown his way. "We just watched them!" Socko sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll make it easier. Would you rather kiss… your evil twin or… me?"

"That's easy, you."

Socko blinked and paused in his bouncing. "What? You'd actually kiss me?"

"Oh, yeah! Kissing my evil twin would just be creepy!"

"And kissing your best friend wouldn't?"

"Nope."

"Oh." Socko was silent for a while, before he glanced at the clock. "Oh, it's time for _Death Note_!"

The bouncing resumed as the TV flickered back on. Spencer tried to concentrate on the psychopath with the weird note book cackling wildly to some guy who looked like a panda, but found his attention slipping to Socko.

He had known Socko all his life, but it was really after Spencer took an interest in art that they became close friends. Both shared the same passion, the same rush that you gained from creating something no one else had before. For Spencer, it was his sculptures that were his purpose, but Socko and his fabulous socks were the driving force that made him want to create.

Cautiously, Spencer slipped an arm around his friend's shoulders. Socko looked up at him, leaning into the touch slightly.

"What is it, Spence?"

"Would you rather kiss me first or have me kiss you first?"

Socko leaned closer, and Spencer's breath hitched. Before he knew what was happening, their lips met.

"What about both?" Socko said after pulling away. He snuggled back into Spencer, who tightened his grip on the smaller man's shoulders.

"So where does that leave us now?" Spencer asked.

"With you pushing your sister into a lake, me fighting The Hulk and giving up anime, and you kissing me. Again." Socko's eyes gleamed in the light that shone off the television screen.

"How about we skip to the kiss?"


End file.
